Zatanna Zatara
Zatanna Zatara was a Magician and a member of the Justice League. Biography Early life Zatanna Zatara was the daughter of magician Giovanni “John” Zatara and Sindella, a member of the mystical Homo Magi race. Zatanna was raised by her father in a small house in New York, near the infamous Arkham Asylum. Zatanna's mother seemingly died after her birth, but she eventually learned the truth that in fact, her mother Sindella, faked her death to return to her people. Zatanna was a direct descendant of the artist and magician Leonardo da Vinci, and was related to Nostradamus; Alessandro Cagliostro; the noted alchemists Nicholas Flamel and Evan Fulcanelli; and Lord Arion of Atlantis. Her cousin, Zachary Zatara, was also a magician. Finding Zatara and Stage Career Zatanna became a successful stage illusionist before she discovered her true magical powers while investigating the disappearance of her father. On her quest, she asked help of various heroes including Hawkman and Hawkgirl, Atom, Green Lantern, and Elongated Man. Eventually, Zatanna located her father in the world of Kharma, where she traveled to alongside magical duplicates of the heroes she met in her journey and was finally reunited with her father, who was forced to stay away from her due to a spell from the evil sorceress, Allura. Personality and traits Powers and Abilities * Sorcery: Zatanna was a homo magi, a human born with the affinity to manipulate magic. Her unique genetic structure allows her to use the magic she was born with as well as learned magic. As a tribute to her father, and as a focus for her spells, she casts spells by speaking backwards. For example, saying "pots" would cause the target of the spell to stop in their tracks. ** Elemental Control: Zatanna could manipulate magical elements such as: *** Pyrokinesis: Generate heat and manipulate magical fire. *** Cryokinesis: Generate cold and manipulate magical ice crystals. *** Electrokinesis: Generate electricity and manipulate magical lightning. *** Hydrokinesis: Generate and manipulate magical water. *** Geokinesis: Generate and manipulate magical rocks. *** Aerokinesis: Generate and manipulate magical wind. *** Photokinesis: Generate and manipulate magic lights. *** Umbrakinesis: Generate and manipulate magic shadows. ** Telekinesis: Zatanna can move/obtain objects at a distance with her spells. ** Telepathy: Zatanna can also read minds, view and erase memories of others with or without the person's consent. ** Teleportation: She can send herself and/or anyone to anyplace she/they wish to visit without any space/time restrictions. ** Dimensional Travel: Zatanna could travels through dimensions through portals she opened with magic. ** Reality Alteration: She could manipulate reality at will to inflicts confusions and mental trauma on her target. ** Antipathy: Zatanna could reverse physical trauma so all damage that comes to her will hit her target instead. ** Deflection: Zatanna could return energy projections sent to her back to their source without loss of momentum or power. ** Chronokinesis: Zatanna could move time forwards or backwards or even stops time in demand. ** Weather Manipulation: Zatanna could control and affects the weather in a certain area. ** Eldritch Blast: Zatanna could blast enemies with mystical energy. ** Energy Construct Creation: Zatanna could use her magical energies to create inanimate objects such as traps or devices to suit her needs. ** Energy Transference: Zatanna once forced a "nightmare" demon into the dreams of hundreds of people to split him apart then locked him away in her hat. ** Flight: Zatanna can fly or levitate however she says that this requires a lot of energy and concentration and therefore she chooses not to fly if possible. ** Force Field: Zatanna can create magical shields to withstand bullets, blasts, blows and explosions. The greater the size or density of the shield the more effort it takes Zatanna to hold. ** Healing: Zatanna could heal herself or whoever she chose from most injuries. ** Phasing: Zatanna could make herself into her "phantom form" and become intangible. ** Size Alteration: Zatanna could increase or decrease her size or the size of others to any conceivable size. ** Transformation: Zatanna could turn anything into anything else, essentially. For instance, she has turned bullets into paper airplanes as well changing her clothes instantly. Most often she changed violent objects into harmless things. Abilities * Prestidigitation: Zatanna was a greatly skilled magician and an expert illusionist, therefore performing extraordinary tricks and incredible illusions on stage was super simple to her. * Hypnosis: Zatanna could hypnotize anyone and command them to do anything she pleases. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Zatanna had received extensive training from her time with the Justice League and from her father who always told her to rely on her wits as well as her fists should her magic fail. * Occultism: As a chronicler of magic she possesses an extensive understanding of occult lore due to her mystic background. * Multilingualism: Able to speak English and many other languages and her signature "Backwards Speech". She also spoke some Spanish. Weaknesses * Mnemonic Incantation: Zatanna casted her spells by saying the words of her incantations backwards. Mnemonic incantation was the most complicated of the mystic arts. On one occasion, the assassin Deathstroke delivered a direct blow to her liver, initiating a regurgitation reaction. On a separate occasion, Joker (disguised as the stage magician Loxias) shot Zatanna in the neck, rendering her magic useless. She must be able to speak or read backwards in order for her to focus her spells. * Magic: Powerful enchantments against beings of magic, like gods, are able to restrict her as well, preventing her from accessing enchanted places or dispel the adverse charm. Equipment * Magic Wand: Usually, she was often seen with a magic wand, although whether it was a stage prop or an actual focus for her power remains unknown. She did not need it though, considering her recent appearances without one and being able to cast spells effectively. * Magician's hat: She could project energies out from her hat or even take out any equipment she needed. The hat could also be used as a portal or a dungeon to capture and trap her target in it for as long as she wanted. It was also unknown if it's just a stage prop or a focus for her power. And just like her wand, she did not need it in order to use her magical powers. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Females Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Magicians Category:Homo Magi Category:Justice League members